southernalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Yheyn Coast Guard
The Yheyn Coast Guard is the traditional defense force of Yheyn, composed of some of the best navigators and warriors on the island. Presently, it acts almost primarily to catch pirates and other criminals at sea, leaving the Southern Alliance trained guardsmen in charge of policing Sakrinil and investigating problems in the surrounding villages. Composition As mentioned below, the Coast Guard is currently composed of one and a half thousand soldiers and seaman, though the majority are Matoran. Symbol The symbol of the Yheyn Coast Guard is a red sea, with a wave rising from it, and a white sun rising in the background and shining down upon the scene. History The Yheyn Coast Guard has been around since the time of the Justiciars, and was the largest military organization to side with Gremost agains them. Since the beginning, it acted as its name would suggest - guarding the coastline against pirates, Zyglak, and everything else that attacked. Before the Toa Council and Xankah Order, and after the Justiciars fall, it was virtually the only means of defense that the Matoran had against invaders. During that time, its numbers swelled, and it took care of virtually all matters of defense. The Coast Guard today is somewhat smaller than it was at that time. Presently, most of the guard duties conducted inland are handled either by troups of the Southern Alliance who take care of patrol duties, or by the Council and Order for more dangerous matters. The Coast Guard is currently hard pressed dealing with the Vermillion Dragon, and other minor smugglers or criminal groups. Leadership The current leader of the Yheyn Coast Guard is a Ta-Matoran by the name of Commander V. Redblade (often referred to as V by his close acquaintances, as his actual name is somewhat hard for most to pronounce). He has been Commander of the Yheyn Coast Guard for the last couple hundred years, and despite being a foreigner is considered by many of the natives to be one of them. The Coast Guard follows its own military ranking system. The lowest rank is Seaman, followed by Petty Officer, then Chief Petty Officer, Senior Chief Petty Office, Master Chief Petty Officer, Ensign, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander, and Commander. Like the Southern Alliance, Toa are given the utmost respect when they are part of the Coast Guard (many of these Toa are of the Council, though when a bloody conflict is expected a member of the Xankah Order may instead by called upon to assist) and are treated as many officers are treated. However, any payment and their official badges of rank are dictated by their rank, with some starting at Petty Officer and others as high as Ensign and moving up from there. Base of Operations The Yheyn Coast Guard operates from Port Wardens Stone in the city of Sakrinil. There are dozens of ships docked here at all times, and dozens more out on the waters in operation. For further information, check here. Category:Factions